This invention relates to a wire clip for holding abutting wallboard edges in coplanar alignment and to a method and combination, wherein the clip is inserted into a pair of openings in a metal structural element located in spaced parallel relationship to a wallboard edge.
Generally, when a plurality of wallboards are vertically mounted in coplanar relationship to form a vertical wall, the wallboards are affixed to vertical studs, at least some of which studs are located behind each pair of abutting wallboard edges, thus maintaining the wallboard edges in a firm, fixed coplanar relationship. The wallboard edges are commonly affixed to the vertical studs by nails, screws or possibly by concealed metal clips which are attached to the studs, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,644.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,262 discloses a wire clip intended for holding edges of sheets of lath in coplanar relationship, in structures where the edges are not located over a stud, however, the form of clip disclosed therein is like a paper clip, with portions of the clip disposed on both the back faces of the abutting lath sheets and on the front faces. This is not objectionable for sheets of lath since the intent is to cover the front faces of the lath sheets with a thick coating of plaster, to form a plaster wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,370 discloses a wall system in which there is no stud located immediately behind the wallboard joint and in which a special sheet metal plate 39 is employed to lockingly engage in slits 17" in the U-shaped profiles 3" of two abutting wallboards 1, and apparently maintain the wallboard edges coplanar.